Daytime Rebels
by NewCali
Summary: completely AU with all the same characters. The world Emily lives in is in constant war. In a world where supernatural is natural and violence is a constant, will our Emily ever be able to have the happy ending she has always believed in?
1. Just another Family Outing

"Wayne Fields?" Emily looked up at the man who interrupted their family dinner. He was dressed in the Crismal army uniform. His forearm bore the Crismal mark and also showed his rank; Pure bred.

"What do you want?" Jack asked in a tone that let Emily know she should not feel comfortable with this situation. Emily glanced over to her mom to find her mimicking the same worried expression.

"I'm going to have to ask you to come with me." The soldier then turned and laid his venomous gaze on Emily sending a shiver down her spine. "All three of you." He said before motioning to more soldiers at the front of the restaurant.

"No! Get away from me!" Emily yelled as a pair of hands grabbed her and forcefully pulled her to her feet.

"Don't touch her!" Wayne yelled as he attempted to fight off the three soldiers restraining him.

"Wayne!" Pam yelled while being forced to her feet and out of the restaurant.

"Pam!" Wayne screamed and in one swift movement he yanked his right hand free and sent his fist flying into the face of the guy on his left.

"Get him!" one of the soldiers yelled.

Emily used that moment to shove her capture off balance and race toward her father but was only able to run a few feet before another pair of hands grabbed her by the midsection and roughly threw her to the floor.

"Emily no- ahhh!" Emily's head snapped up in time to see her father drop to the floor. The pure bred stood behind him with a tazer. His eyes once again found Emily's. He sent her a grin before calmly stepping over her unconscious father.

"Hoo-hoo, you are a feisty bunch." He said enthusiastically as if entertained. He kneeled down next to Emily before roughly grabbing her chin and forcing her to look up. She let out something that sounded primal before lunging at the soldier who only laughed in her face at the useless effort she was making. "Boy you are a little spit fire. Now I see why he wanted the old colonel over there dealt with."

He looked casually around the restaurant before saying "Sorry about the disruption folks. Please go back to your meals. Oh and remember what happens to people who think they can change the world." He said tauntingly. "Believing isn't enough anymore kiddies. Cause in the real world you gotta be able to bite back."He eyed the customers with a hunger that seemed almost insatiable. "Not that I think any of you could anyway hahaha." He finished with a laugh. He turned to face his troops who had now properly bound the three rebels. "Load 'em up." With that the soldiers moved swiftly out of the restaurant and loaded the captives into a black escalade.

**Sooooooo… I'm back : Sorry it's been so long. I can't really give ya'll an excuse cus well I don't have one. My inspiration for continuing my stories comes and goes. I will do my best to continue" Make Waves" and I'll even attempt to do a follow up on "It's Gunna Be a Long Night". And I know this story seems confusing right now but all will be explained in due time. I WILL give background to the story. Next chapter will be in someone else's pov. Till then I hope you enjoy. And if you don't ship Paily then don't read my stories. Cus It is clearly stated that this story involves Emily and PAIGE! Get it? and if you are wondering yes. I will totally be a character in this story. I will kick ass and make love, peace, and cookies. I love cookies. Review please!**


	2. Best Friends

"They're moving." A feminine voice dressed in a skin tight black outfit said into her head set.

"Alright." The voice replied. "We'll be behind you but out of sight. You guys know what to do."

"Yeah. See you in a few minutes." She turned to face her friend who stood crouched on the very unstable railing that went around the perimeter of the 40 story tall roof. "Ok. Let's move." She said.

Her friend stood upright and nonchalantly paced on the railing. Her golden eyes glowed brilliantly in the dark as she watched the black escalade take off down the street. She frowned and ran a hand through her short curly hair.

"Shit." She let out softly before calling her best friend's attention. "Paige we've got a problem." Paige hurried and peeked over the railing to see not one but three black escalades driving off.

"Shit." Paige muttered. "I guess they're trying harder than we thought."

"At least now it won't be so boring." Paige shook her head at her best friend.

"Angel, do you even know what the words self restraint mean? Or subtlety?" offended, Angel turned to the redhead.

"What does that mean?" Angel asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Nothing. Just that- well you… you usually tend to over exert yourself. Last time you even set the building on fire!." Paige said accusingly.

"Hey that was one time and it wasn't even my fault! I was being shot at. AND I totally saved your ass!" Angel defended. "You're just jealous that I always take out more bad guys than you." Paige scoffed at this.

"Oh you wish Balto!" Paige said using her usual term of endearment as a way to egg on her companion. "We're on an even standing now. Last week evened us up."

"That doesn't count. From what I heard the guys were already unconscious before you got into the room. And I wasn't even there!"

"So?" Paige questioned, not denying the accusation.

"So? You know that we have to be there together for it to count."

"Alright fine! We'll make a bet." Paige said grabbing her friend's attention.

"I'm listening."

"The loser tonight has to take over the others chores for an entire week." Paige said starring at her best friend who was starring right back.

"Deal." Angel accepted and they shook hands.

"After you." Paige flourished her hand forward with a condescending smile.

"No please after you. God knows you need all the help you can get." Angel smirked as the redhead's body was engulfed in flames. Paige glared at her friend before casually hopping off the edge of the roof and began soaring through the night sky.

Angel shook her head as she followed Paige, leaping quickly and gracefully from building to building. After a few minutes of following the cars Paige lowered her height to speak with a running Angel.

"They aren't slowing down. And they aren't taking any side streets." Paige reported.

"Then I guess we just have to do this the old fashioned way." Angel grinned before making a strong leap into the air. Instead of propelling herself forward and onto another rooftop, she easily back flipped in the air and allowed herself to free fall. Not Five seconds later, Paige saw the first black escalade come to a screeching halt as her best friend landed roughly on the hood of the car sending the back end of it to lift up into the air, glass shattering all around it. The two other cars slammed on their breaks not in enough time to avoid a collision.

Paige swept down to the street, landing behind the last car. She watched as a few guys stumbled out of the vehicle with their guns out and panic clear in their demeanor.

"It's a franky!" one of the guys yelled when he turned and spotted Paige who flew off in time to dodge the gunshots. Before the other guys had a chance to take aim at her she flew straight at them ramming into the escalade, crushing several soldiers.

"Four!" Paige shouted as she turned to face the rest of the soldiers only to find them lying unconscious.

"Eight." Angel said happily. Paige rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. C'mon. let's get them and get out of here." Paige said and the two headed for the middle escalade, each taking opposite sides. The two soldiers in the front seat were apparently knocked unconscious in the crash as well as their three captives.

Angel wasted no time in ripping the door off. Paige opened her door and was met with the sight of an unconscious Emily. She paused in her movements but only for a moment. She reached in and checked all three of their vitals.

"They're fine. I'll let Spencer know. Pull them out and see if you can wake one of them up." Paige told her friend who scoffed.

"Oh sure make me do the heavy lifting." Angel grumbled as she pulled the Mrs. out of the car and laid her gently on the side walk.

"What else are you good for?" Paige asked as she smiled looking at angel who gave her a playful smile back.

"Hey Spence? We got them." Paige said into her head set.

"Already on our way." Spencer informed as a large RV turned onto their street.

The RV parked next to the wreckage. Angel made her way to Paige as they waited for their friends to step off.

"Are you ok?" Angel asked with concern. Paige smiled.

"Not a scratch on me." She was about to say something when something caught her eye.

"You're bleeding." Paige said placing her hand gently over Angel's bleeding arm.

"You act like that's something new." Angel replied.

"Get it checked out please?" Paige pleaded.

"Yeah yeah whatever." Angel conceded while rolling her eyes.

"Let's go you two. We don't have all night!" They rolled their eyes at Hanna who was screaming at them from the RV. They made their way back to the three on the ground. Angel lifted Wayne over her shoulder like he was a pack of dog food. After Pam was safely in the RV they went back to retrieve the Fields' daughter. Just as Angel was about to lift her up, Emily began to stir.

"Paige get over here! This one's awake!"

Paige ran to the girls side and tried to talk to the somewhat conscious brunette.

"Hey." Paige said softly. "Can you hear me? Do you know your name?" Paige asked as the girl seemed to finally wake up. Panic immediately set in as Emily began to try and fight off the two girls.

"No! Let me go! Where are my parents?" Emily shouted as she continued to squirm.

"Hey woah woah! Relax! We're on your side!" Paige shouted in attempt to calm the girl down. "Your parents are safe. They're being looked after right now which is what we're trying to do with you so please. Trust us." Paige said to the now silent brunette. Emily looked up and for the first time chocolate eyes met dark brown. The two were silent for a moment before Paige spoke up.

"I'm Paige. This is Angel." She motioned to the werewolf standing beside her.

"Emily." The brunette said softly. Paige smiled warmly at the girl and extended her hand.

"Paige! Angel! Let's go! We got company!" Spencer yelled from the RV. Paige looked up and saw several headlights making a beeline in their direction.

"Get going! We'll take the spares!" Paige said before turning to Angel. "Angel do you think you cou-"

"Already on it." Angel interrupted, taking off towards the headlights with great speed while the RV drove in the opposite direction.

"Time to go." Paige said grabbing Emily's hand and yanking her up before pulling her into a run.

**Muahahahahaha! Another chapter done! I know I know, the story is all still very confusing but there will be more light shed in the next chapter. Any hway, what do ya'll think? Paige is all flame on and angel is a bad ass werewolf. I promise there will be more character depth and insight for both Emily and paige next chapter. If anything at least there will be another chapter haha. Please review!**


	3. Auto Pilot

Emily's mind was scattered as she ran. She was so confused. She didn't know what was going on, who these other people are, where her parents were or where she was going. She just continued to let herself be pulled along by the red head.

"This way!" Paige shouted as she made a sharp right into a parking lot. The girls ran until they reached the second floor. Paige led Emily to a car and shouted for her to get in as she ran over to the driver's side. The red head pulled out of the parking spot and quickly drove them onto the streets.

Emily's eyes bulged when she looked around the car. It seemed to be equipped with so many different things she wasn't sure she could think of a reason to have so many buttons and controls in a car. Paige turned on a monitor and a GPS screen immediately lit up. Their car was shown as a small yellow triangle but what shocked her were the tens of red triangles so close by.

"They're all after us?" Emily asked in a terrified voice as more of a statement than an actual question.

"Hold on." Paige said speeding down the road with a confident gaze. "Five, four, three, two, one." The second Paige finished her count down the number of red triangles reduced significantly. Emily's eyes widened. She tried to ask how the hell they all disappeared like that. Maybe the screen had broken or was malfunctioning but it all came out as a few disgruntled syllables and a very confused look. Before Paige could answer the girl an alert message popped up on the screen.

"You still alive over there?" Paige asked.

"Yeah." Angel's voice resonated out of the speakers of Paige's car. They could hear her rapid breathing and a few painful grunts.

"Are you alright?" Paige asked clearly worried.

"I'm fine. I think a few of 'em made it past me. Can handle that?"

"Do you really have to ask?" Paige smirked as she responded. Angel laughed.

"Not sure why I do anymore. Stay safe. I'll catch up when I can." As soon as the call ended several pairs of headlights could be seen in the rear-view mirror.

"Try not to scream." Paige warned.

"Why- AHHHHH!" Emily's question was cut short as Paige pulled the emergency brake so that the car was now driving in the same direction, only backwards. If Emily wasn't so concerned for her life she would probably be totally impressed. Paige pressed another button and the windshield showed a target lock. Another button brought out a gun from the hood and within seconds had a lock on all aggressive targets.

"This is why I love this car." Paige said with a smile, pressing one more button. Emily stared wide eyed as the machine hit every single target. Four large explosions filled her view as Paige righted the car and drove off. Emily observed the girl next to her. She had a fire in those chocolate eyes and an attractive smirk to match it. Emily also took a mental note of how soft her skin looked. It was because she was jealous, she reasoned. That's the only reason she cared about her skin.

"Y'all have a nice evening." The cashier waved them off with a smile. The girls returned the gesture and made their way from the restaurant to the car, food in hand.

"I am starving." Paige said shoving a couple of fries into her mouth. Emily just sat there. "Hey." Paige said softly breaking the girl out of her thoughts. "Everything is going to be ok. Your parents are fine. You can see them as soon as we get back to headquarters." The red head offered with the hope of receiving a smile.

"You're right. I guess I'm still a little shaken." Emily let out softly. "Thanks for the food..."She let her sentence hang in the air.

"Paige." Paige repeated her name to the girl.

"Right, sorry." Emily gave her a soft smile. She couldn't explain it but she believed every word that escaped the red heads lips. It was probably the hot feeling in her chest but she shrugged it off as woman's intuition.

"No worries." Paige returned the smile and started the car. "Do you want to watch a movie? We've got about another two hours to go before we get there." Paige asked in the middle of Emily's chewing. She tried to swallow and when she couldn't she let out an answer that sounded more like a zombie groan than anything. Paige couldn't help but ask her to repeat her answer in between laughs.

Emily finally got the food down and with a small laugh of her own, something Paige suddenly found she missed, said "Sure." Paige fumbled with a couple of buttons until the front window shield turned pitch black. Emily let out a frightened yelp.

"What happened?"

"It's ok Emily; it's just the movie screen."

"But we can't see! We're gunna crash!"

"Would you take a deep breath please? This car has auto pilot." Emily gave Paige a look of disbelief. "This car can shoot rocket launchers, is it really that hard to believe it can drive itself?" Paige tried to reason. The brunette seemed to calm down quickly.

"I guess that makes sense." Emily conceded quietly. She was embarrassed now and was thankful for the dim lights. However, she couldn't deny that she was excited to drive in a car that could drive itself, and she couldn't deny that she was excited to watch a movie, specifically with the redhead sitting next to her. "So what movies do you have?"

**A/N What's this? Over so soon? It can't be you must be saying! My heart is breaking you must be saying! Noooooooooo! Well sorry lol the chap is over but! There will be another. Sorry it took so long for an update. My passion comes and goes. I hope yall enjoyed. And a BIG THANK YOU to everyone that has favorite, reviewed, and that other thing you're allowed to do lol. Please review! Purtty purtty please.**


End file.
